shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winter Island clash:The Frozen Pirates appear
The war on the Winter Island 1 month passes since Marimo and Magnus fought.The Espada pirates are slowly sailing. Muramasa just wakes up and starting checking the ship like always.Right before starting his work, he notices a Winter Island very close to them. Muramasa:*surprised*Woah...this is the first Winter Island I ever saw...its really beautiful... He runs straight to the other members of the crew that were still sleeping and starts waking them up. Magnus:*sleepy*Eh?Winter Island? Muramasa:*smiles*Yes!!We really have to stop there. Magnus:*sleepy*Ok...wake me up in some hours. Magnus suddenly falls asleep.Muramasa comicaly punches him in the head. Muramasa:*pissed off face fault*ITS NO TIME TO SLEEP!! The crew start preparing some clothes for the Winter Island.They get off their ship, but of course, not without some quarrels. Marimo walks very slowly, still being sleepy. Marimo:*yawns*Why we had to wake up so early? Milky:*annoyed*I am glad I could drink some milk before getting off the ship.I wont have the energy to walk without it. NWW:*serious face*Stop complaining guys.We can rest when we reach the town. Muramasa:*smiles*This is really great!! The crew suddenly notice that Magnus is not with them any more. NWW:*sweatdrops*Where the hell is our idiotic captain? *The scene changes to Magnus's position Magnus is asleep in snow.He suddenly wakes up really pumped up. Magnus:*grins*LETS VISIT THE ISLAND NOW GUYS!!...Eh?...WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?? He starts running, trying to find his crewmates. *Back on the positions of Marimo, Milky, Muramasa and NWW Suddenly, a powerful blizzard hits them.They all cover their eyes. Marimo:What the hell?How can a blizzard like this start so suddenly? Marimo notices that nobody is answering him. The blizzard stops and Marimo sees that he is alone.He starts screaming the names of his crewmates but nobody answers him. Milky, Muramasa and NWW are seen alone as well. Milky starts walking alone, and after some time, he comes close to a small town. Milky:*smiles*Great, I think I am the first to find the town.I hope the other idiots will find it as well. He suddenly notices 2 men.One was on his knees in front of the other one. Milky:*serious face*Huh?What is happening there? Man:*trembling*I am sorry...I am very sorry Shiryu-san. Shiryu:*smiles*I clearly told you to not touch any of my men whatever they are doing, right?How could you shoot one of them knowing that? Man:*trembling*I am very sorry, but my kid was staying in his way and he hit him, so I lost my control. Shiryu:*smiles*Give me your gun. The man slowly takes out a gun and hands it to Shiryu. Milky:*surprised*the hell is he doing?He could protect himself using that gun, but instead, he gives it to him? Shiryu:*smiles*Now slowly walk away. Man:*trembling*Yes, thank you very much, Shiryu-san!! The man turns with his back at Shiryu and starts running away. Shiryu suddenly points the gun at him. Milky:*shocked*No.. Shiryu shots the man.The man falls on the ground in a pool of blood and starts screaming in pain. {C}Man:*coughing blood*Why Shiryu-san? Shiryu:*smiles*This is the second time when you dont respect my orders...I told you to walk away, not to run, didnt I? Milky:*pissed off*WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Shiryu notices Milky that was some meters away from him. Shiryu:*serious face*Who are you? Without any word, Milky dashes at Shiryu and takes the gun from his hand and breaks it using his bare hands.Then, he comes the near the man on the ground. Shiryu:*serious face*What are you doing? Milky takes out a bottle of milk and gives it to the man. Milky:*serious face*Drink this, its not normal milk, its a very special one.It will help you stay alive. Man:*coughing blood*Why are you helping me? Milky:*serious face*Dont talk, just drink. The man tries to drink a little milk, but Shiryu suddenly appears near him and kicks the bottle of milk, destroying it. {C}Milky:*surprised*What? Shiryu:*smiles*He didnt respect my orders...now he will have to pay. Milky stands in front of Shiryu and looks in his eyes with a pissed off look. Milky:*pissed off*Who the hell you think you are? Shiryu:*smiles*I am the cook and sniper of the Frozen pirates.My captain, Shir, is the one that is preparing to go to the New World to become a Yonko. Milky grabs the scythe he keeps on his back. Milky:*shadowed eyes*People like you disgust me... Shiryu:*smiles*What do you think you are doing? Milky:*dead serious face*Since your captain is a rival for my captain...as a member of the Espada pirates...I will fight you. On another part of the island, NWW is running near some mountains trying to find his crewmates. He suddenly notices a polar bear that was eating from a wolf's dead body. The bear notices NWW and roars at him. NWW:*serious face*dont have time for this. Suddenly, an air blade is seen flying towards NWW.He dodges it in the last second. NWW:*surprised*What the hell? He notices that the bear gets on 2 feet and his body start changing into the one of a human. Udyr:*serious face*My name is Udyr, I am a member of the Frozen pirates.It seems I have to interrupt my hunting for you... On a nearby mountain, Muramasa walks alone.He notices a man that was punching huge rocks and was destroying them with ease. Muramasa:*surprised*HEEEY!!WHO ARE YOUUUUU?? The man turns to Muramasa and approaches to him. Nunu:*serious face*My name is Nunu and I am a member of the Frozen pirates.Can I ask who you are? Muramasa:*smiles*Oh nice to meet a pirate there.My name is Muramasa and I am a member of the Espada pirates. Nunu:*shadowed eyes*So you are a pirate as well... Muramasa:*smiles*Yep!! Nunu suddenly starts to attack Muramasa. Muramasa:*surprised*Eh? On another part of the island, Marimo finally reaches the town.He tries to find a restaurant because he is very hungry, but something draws his attention.Everyone was very agitated.He decides to ask a random man what is happening. Marimo:Hey, why is everyone so agitated? Man:*nervous*You dont know?The vice-captain of the Frozen pirates, Ryo, is in the town.He is going to come here very soon and we have to prepare for this.We have to give him everything he wants. Marimo:*serious face*Why are all of you so afraid of him? Man:*nervous*Because he is the vice-captain of Shir!!That man is going to become a Yonko in the New World very soon!! Marimo:*surprised*He is that strong? Before the man could answer, Ryo, the vice-captain of the Frozen pirates is seen walking towards the 2 of them. Man:*scared*Here he is!!You better bow before him. The man bows down. Marimo:*annoyed*Eh?I am not bowing to anyone. Ryo reaches them and is surprised to see someone not bowing in front of him. Ryo:*serious face*Hey, cant you see that I am here?You are not going to show some respect? Marimo:*serious face*I dont know who you are at all and I dont really care. Ryo:*pissed off*What? The man gets up and tries to make Marimo bow. Man:*scared*What the hell are you doing?You want to kill us all?Ryo-san, please excuse him, he is not from this town it seems.He doesnt know the rules and he has a big mouth. Ryo:*pissed off*THEN WHY YOU DIDNT TAUGHT HIM THE RULES?? Ryo suddenly takes out sword and strikes the man.The man falls on the ground, badly injured. Marimo:*surprised*Wh...what? Ryo prepares to strike the man once again. Ryo:*pissed off*You are useless! He swings his sword at the man, but Marimo appears in front of him with a sword in his hand and blocks his attack.Marimo quickly kicks Ryo in the stomach, pushing him back. Ryo:*surprised*What? Marimo:*dead serious face*I hate when strong people attack weak people. Ryo:*serious face*You really try to piss me off, dont you? Marimo:*serious face*I can say the same about you. On another part of the island, Magnus is seen walking alone. Magnus:*sweatdrops*the hell are those guys?And isnt there a town or something on this island?All I can see is snow. The Battle of Milk and Horror:Milky vs Shiryu Description of Shiryu:Shiryu is a tall young man with shoulder-length wavy black hair.He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants.He has a long scar across running vertically along the side of his left eye. Description of Milky:Milky is a tall young men with short blonde hair.He wears a black suit, black pants and boots and a black cape across all of this.He has a tiny beard and moustache. *''Milky dashes towards Shiryu in rage.He tries to punch Shiryu in the face, but with a quick move Shiryu dodges with ease Milky's attack.Milky powerfully steps on the ground, then jumps, trying to hit Shiryu with both his legs.Shiryu moves a bit again and Milky's attack misses again.Milky jumps back.'' Milky:*serious face*Damn it... Shiryu:*smiles*What was that?You actually though those attacks can reach me? Milky:*shadowed eyes*Those attacks no... Milky suddenly disappears.Shiryu, a bit surprised, starts looking around him.He notices Milky above him. Shiryu:*surprised*What? *''Milky tries to kick Shiryu from above, but Shiryu jumps in the last second and dodges the attack.Milky lands on the ground and dashes again towards Shiryu.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Hmph...that speed...you are not simply moving fast, are you? *''Milky appears in front of Shiryu and tries to kick him in the stomach with his right leg.Shiryu simply stands and smiles.Milky is a bit surprised by Shiryu's attitude, but he ignores it and continues his attack.Right in the moment when Milky's attack would land, Shiryu disappears.'' Milky:*shocked*Huh? Shiryu appears behind Milky with some snow from the ground in his right hand. Shiryu:*smiles*How interesting...a Devil Fruit that lets you warp around freely ah? Milky:*serious face*My Devil Fruit is named Jump Jump no mi...and yeah, you are right about it's powers.What about your speed?How the hell do you disappear and reappear like that? Shiryu:*smiles*My speed?This is just my normal speed... Milky:*surprised*What did you say? *''Shiryu opens his right palm, the one with snow in it.'' Shiryu:*smiles*I also have a Devil Fruit... *''Snow Make:Bullets(The snow in Shiryu's hand suddenly takes the shape of bullets) Milky:*surprised*Huh?What the... *''Before he could finish his sentence, the bullets of snow start flying towards him. *''Milky gets hit by most of them, since the speed of bullets is too much for him, but since its just snow, it only leaves small scratches on his body.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Make Make no mi...the fruit that allows me to change the shape of each non-living thing. Shiryu starts running towards Milky. Milky:*serious face*is bad...I have to be careful with him. *''Milky grabs his scythe and draws it out.He puts it in front of him to protect himself.Shiryu appears in front of him and powerfully kicks his sctyhe, taking it out of his way.He has a piece of ice in his right hand.'' Shiryu:*smiles*I am used to use Ice with my Devil Fruit powers... *''Ice Make:Spear(The small piece of ice takes the shape of a spear) *''Shiryu quickly tries to stab Milky in his left shoulder with the ice spear, but Milky warps using his Devil Fruit and dodges. *''He appears behind of Shiryu and swings his scythe towards Shiryu.'' *''Shiryu quickly puts 1 foot on the ground and he instantly disappears.'' Milky:*serious face*speed...is still more than me... *''Shiryu appears behind Milky with 2 ice swords in his hands.'' Shiryu:*smiles*You are really weak... *''Ice Make:Twin Swords(Shiryu slashes very fast in front of him in an X shape) *''Milky quickly turns around and tries to block the attack, but Shiryu is too fast and Milky gets a small X shaped cut on his stomach.He steps on the ground and warps at some distance from Shiryu. Milky:*pissed off*the hell am I doing?I let this man hummiliate that poor guy and me and now he is I let him play around with me? *''Milky furiously steps on the ground and starts warping everywhere around Shiryu.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Do you really think this will work? *''Milky suddenly appears near Shiryu.Shiryu quickly reacts and tries to slash him with one of his swords, but Milky stops.'' Shiryu:*surprised*Huh? Milky:*smiles*Let me show you what I can actually do. *''Gyro Kick(Milky warps only his right leg in front of Shiryu) Shiryu:*surprised*What the... *''Milky's right leg powerfully kicks Shiryu in the stomach 20 times, then 1 more time, sending him flying back this time. *''Milky warps his entire body above Shiryu, who cant protect himself because he is in the air.'' *''He tries to slash Shiryu with his scythe.Shiryu quickly places his swords in front of him.'' Shiryu:*calm voice*Dont think so. *''Ice Make:Shield(The 2 ice swords change shape into a huge shield of ice) *''Milky cuts the shield into pieces, but is unable to reach Shiryu as well. *''Both Milky and Shiryu safely land on the ground.'' Milky:*serious face*What a pity...I have to use that against a disgusting person like you. Shiryu:*smiles*Excuse me, but what are you talking about? *''Milky takes out a big bottle of milk and drinks it very fast.'' Shiryu:*smiles*What are you doing? *''Milky finishes drinking, then warps near Shiryu.'' *''He swings his scythe at Shiryu, but Shiryu blocks his attack pretty easily.'' *''Milky does the same move as earlier, warping his right leg in front of Shiryu and sending him flying in the air.'' *''He once again appears above Shiryu and tries to cut him with his scythe, but Shiryu creates a shield of ice.'' Shiryu:*serious face*Do you really think this time it will be different? Milky:*grins*Yeah... *''Calcium Strike(Milky quickly slashes in front of him with his scythe) *''Milky easily cuts through the shield of ice and cuts Shiryu on his stomach. Shiryu:*surprised*What?The power of the same attack...doubled!! Milky:*grins*Thats right...with every bottle of milk my strenght doubles...of course there is a limit. Shiryu:*suprised*With...every...bottle? *''Without saying anything more, Milky powerfully kicks Shiryu in the stomach with both his legs and slams him into the ground.'' *''He then tries to slash Shiryu again, but Shiryu quickly picks a small piece of ice and places it on the ground.'' Shiryu:*smiles*You finally became an interesting opponent. *''Ice Make:Spike Field(The piece of ice takes the shape of a lot of big spikes coming from the ground beneath Milky) *''Milky gets stabbed in his left leg by one of the spikes. Milky:*surprised*Shit!! *''Shiryu quickly takes advantage of Milky's confusion and creates another sword of ice and tries to stab Milky in his chest, but Milky warps his entire body at a big distance from Shiryu.'' Milky:*smiles*So that was not enough for you ah? *''Milky takes out more bottles of milks and drinks all of them.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Drink as much as you can...you will need all of that power. *''Shiryu gathers a lot of ice in his hands.'' Milky:*while drinking*seems he prepares for something big...I better be careful... *''Milky finishes drinking and starts walking very slowly towards Shiryu.'' Milky:*shadowed face*I can win this...I feel it... Shiryu:*smiles*Then lets see... *''Before he could finish his sentence Milky appears in front of him.'' *''Shiryu changes the shape of a piece of ice in a spike and tries to stab Milky with it, but Milky grabs with his left arm and breaks it without any effort at all, then he warps his right hand, with the scythe in his hand in front of Shiryu and cuts him on his abdomen.'' *''Shiryu takes another piece of ice and hits Milky in the stomach with it.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Hope this wont hurt you much, Milk Boy. *''Ice Make:Ice Body(The piece of ice changes shape into a costume of ice) *''Milky's body gets covered in ice and he isnt able to move his body any more. *''Shiryu takes a advantage of this and creates a sword of ice and tries to stab Milky in his chest to end the fight.'' *''The ice on Milky's body breaks without Milky doing anything at all.'' Shiryu:*surprised*What? *''Milky starts warping everywhere around Shiryu.'' Shiryu:*surprised*What the hell is... *''Milky suddenly appears behind Shiryu.'' Milky:*shadowed eyes*For that guy... *''Milky Way(Every single time Milky warped, he also cut Shiryu once) *''Shiryu gets a lot of cuts all over his body and falls on his knees. Milky:*serious face*Thank you for the fight... *''Milky starts walking away, but he suddenly stops when he hears Shiryu laughing.'' Shiryu:*smiles*You are a funny one indeed... *''Shiryu gets on his feet without much effort.'' Milky:*surprised*How...how can you move so easily? Shiryu:*smiles*I prefer to not consume my energy talking... *''Shiryu takes a lot of pieces of ice and throws them in the air.'' *''He slowly touches each one of them and the ice start to change shape into different things.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Battle Formation... *''Ice Make:Celestial Dragon(Shiryu creates a huge dragon of ice) *Ice Make:King Lion(Shiryu creates a huge lion of ice) *Ice Make:Tyrant Bear(Shiryu creates a huge bear of ice) *Ice Make:Jade Monkey(Shiryu creates a huge monkey of ice) Milky:*shocked*What are...those? Shiryu:*smiles*This is far from being over... *Ice Make:Imperial Bird(Shiryu creates a huge bird of ice and he gets on top of it) *''Shiryu starts flying on the ice bird he created. Shiryu:*malefic smile*Now... *''Ice Make:Twin Ogre(Shiryu creates 2 giants of ice behind Milky) Milky:*surprised*What the... *''The giants of ice instantly punch Milky towards Shiryu. *''The dragon of ice that Shiryu created appears in front of Milky and powerfully bites him by his right shoulder, then crashes into the ground with Milky in his mouth.'' *''Milky gets up with some effort and starts bleeding very badly from his head and from his right shoulder.'' *''The ice monkey and bear appear near Milky and attack him.The monkey powerfully kicks Milky in the face with both of its legs and sends him flying in the air and the bear stops Milky from flying by biting him by his right leg and slams him into the ground.'' *''The ice lion appears as well and falls on Milky, then bites him as well.'' *''Shiryu jumps off his bird of ice, which flies towards Milky, which was on the ground in a pool of blood and crashes into him, then changes shape into a small mountain of ice on top of Milky.'' *''Shiryu safely lands on the ground, then goes to check if Milky is still alive.'' Shiryu:*smiles*I dont think there is any way for you to surive to that... *''Shiryu notices that Milky is not inside the little mountain of ice he created.'' Shiryu:*smiles*What? *''Milky appears at some distance from Shiryu, full of blood, heavily panting and barely staying on his feet.'' Milky:*heavily panting*power...he is much more powerful than me...Damn it... *''Milky suddenly notices some wild animals that were close to him and Shiryu.'' Milky:*surprised*fats.This can be my chance! *''He suddenly warps near the wild animals and quickly starts slashing them.'' Shiryu:*smiles*Hehe, what are you trying to do now? *''Milky stars walking towards a rock with a confident smile on his face.'' Shiryu:*serious face*Hmph... *''He scratches his scythe on the rock and the animal fats ignite, making his scythe get covered in flames.'' *''The ice animals start attacking Milky again, but Milky starts spinning his scythe around him, creating a wall of fire around himself.'' *''The ice animals melt before being able to reach Milky.'' Shiryu:*smiles*How interesting.You are fighting ice with fire... *''Milky takes a special bottle of milk, a red one.'' Milky:*smiles*It was an interesting fight...thank you... Shiryu:*smiles*Why you talk like the fight is over? Milky:*smiles*Because it is... *''Milky drinks the red bottle of milk and his eyes instantly turn red.'' Shiryu:*serious face*What is happening now? *''Milky suddenly appears in front of Shiryu, surrouned by flames.'' Shiryu:*surprised*What? Milky:*smiles*Time for some hot stuff. Burning Milk!! *''Milky quickly slashes Shiryu on his stomach and also releases a huge wave of fire that burns most of Shiryu's body.'' Milky:*smiles*Not even close to be done yet. *''Shiryu takes some ice and creates walls of ice everywhere around him.'' Milky:*smiles*Heh... Fire Tower!! *''Milky spins his scythe and creates a fire tower around Shiryu that melts his ice walls and leaves him with no protectiona and no place to run.'' Milky:*smiles*Burn... INFERNO!! *''Milky powerfully swings his scythe at Shiryu and cuts him on his chest then releases huge amounts of fire that create a big explosion around Shiryu and blows him in the air.'' *''Shiryu is sent flying a big distance, then he falls on the ground, unconscious.'' *''Milky slowly puts his scythe on his back, then picks up the guy that Shiryu shot earlier.'' Man:*surprised*What are you doing?You can barely walk, do you really think you can carry me as well? Milky:*smiles*I dont know...but I will bring you to a hostipal no matter what. Man:*sad smile*Thank you...thank you so much... *''Milky slowly starts to walk away, still bleeding very badly.'' Some minutes pass and Milky cant be seen any more. A tall, but skinny man approaches to Shiryu who was on the ground. Man:*pissed off*What the hell was that?You could easily defeat him.Why the hell did you hold back, Shiryu? Shiryu:*smiles*Shut up Amaru... Amaru:*pissed off*And also, he was a Devil Fruit user.Why you didnt use your Devil Fruit Hunter on him to steal his Devil Fruit? Shiryu:*smiles*We need to have patience...I am not ready to do that yet...but when I will be...make sure that I will get his Devil Fruit as well. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san